


Pride and Pedantism

by If it fits it sits (LoonyLoopyLupin96)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLoopyLupin96/pseuds/If%20it%20fits%20it%20sits
Summary: It's short, but I hope you'll smile
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Pride and Pedantism

"It says 'break glass in case of emergency' and this felt like an emergency."

“Yes, but you broke the window.”

“It was glass?”

“It was Perspex, but that’s beside the point. It wasn’t _the_ glass.”

“Then the sign should have been more specific.”

“What? The sign on top of the emergency fire extinguisher concealed by a layer of glass should have been clearer when advising people to break glass in order to access it?”

“Yes.”

There was a confounding pause.

An exasperated hand ruffling backwards through unkempt hair.

A sigh.

“You know that's not going to hold up in a court of law, right?”

Followed by a grin.

Will always grinned, in the end.


End file.
